Love Is All You Need
by juli13588
Summary: Usagi, a princess, is in love with Mamoru. But a man bent on having her will stop at nothing to get her. Can Mamoru save her before it's too late? Or will Usagi be lost forever? Plz R&R. rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine (she appears later). Footnote: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to call _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing.).

**Love Is All You Need**

_**Prologue**_

"Everything is in order?" A handsome man asked of his first officer.

"Yes Sir. The witch has been captured, and spy windows have been placed in the Palace of the Moon. One resides in every hallway, every chamber, and every bedroom. All you need to do is say which area you wish to view into the orb."

"Thank you Alagan. You may leave me now. Please inform Medea I request her presence in one hour."

"Sir!" Alagan saluted by making a fist and snapping it over his heart (the old Roman way) and exited.

The man walked up to the shining orb hovering in the air and said, "Show me the ballroom." The orb shimmered and turned opaque, then crystal clear, showing a large room bustling with palace staff. They were decorating the room for the ball that would be taking place that evening. He studied the room a moment before rolling his eyes, "I don't see why the king insists on having a ball every other night. I'm surprised he hasn't found out by now that the Prince Endymion has been secretly seeing his daughter for some time now."

Thinking aloud was something he always did when he was in a good mood. Even though he seemed surly all the time, he was very excited about something he had gained. That something was a secret pleasure he had been looking forward to ever since he began formulating his plan. Now he had waited long enough for it, "Show me the princess' bedroom." The image changed and showed a girl just getting out of bed.

The young girl had long flowing golden hair, fair, perfect skin, and a shapely body that he longed to touch. She walked over to her vanity, sat down, and started to brush her hair. He watched her do this for a few minutes. When she was finished, she stepped up to her wardrobe, and pulled out a simple, but elegant blue dress to wear for the day.

He could feel himself growing excited as she removed her flimsy nightgown exposing her perfect breasts for him to see in all their splendid beauty. She walked through a passageway into a separate room. He groaned at losing sight of her, but it didn't really matter. It was only a slight inconvenience.

"Show me the princess' bathing chambers."

Again the image changed, showing the girl stepping into a large tub, with hardly any bubbles. Something he was grateful for. Unlike most other people, he knew the princess preferred bathing with bath salts, instead of the soaps. She liked the way they made her skin feel smooth and silky. There were many other things about her that he knew that few others did. This was the fruit of his endless obsession with her.

"Usagi, I will have you."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author's Note: Chapter One should be up soon. So stay posted 

ALSO: The name _Alagan_ is a Hindi name meaning "handsome" and the name _Medea_ is a Greek name meaning "part goddess, part sorceress." I say this because one- I like using unique names, and two- the meanings always tie into the personalities and/or characteristics of the characters.


	2. Truly Deeply: Forever Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine (she appears later). She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to call _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing.).

Also, to create enticing (_maybe_ somewhat annoying) suspense, I won't make chapters very long, so as not to give away too much information at once. But not to worry, I update every couple of days, as I have so much time now during the summer. I don't go to work until the afternoon, so I always have all day to write. E-mails are always welcome, anything you want to talk about (as long as it is about fanfics; mine or others.). Happy reading ; )

Love Is All You Need _Chapter 1 Truly, Deeply: Forever Love_

It was one of the regular royal balls at the Palace of the Moon. The king and queen grinned as they watched their daughter, Usagi, dance with the Prince Endymion, better known as Mamoru.

"Prince Endymion, you are quite the exemplary dancer," Usagi looked up into his eyes. They were the perfect blue, that were so brilliant, they were silver. He looked back at her with equal affection to eyes that, in contrast to his, were a deep lustrous blue.

"You know we really should tell them. My parents know, why can't yours?" Mamoru spoke softly, but his meaning was not lost on her.

"Do you want my father have a heart attack?"

"He has to know eventually."

"No thank you. I prefer you alive and holding me, than dead by my father's hand. He'd be sure to kill you before he hit the floor."

"Come on, you don't think he would go that far. You're exaggerating."

"Am I?"

"Ok, so we'll hold off for a few more days. Let's slip out of here, I have something I want to give to you."

"Sure. Besides, my father's getting that look again."

"What look?"

"The look he gets when he wants me to dance with a new suitor."

"Follow my lead," Mamoru continued to dance with Usagi, steadily leading her to the side of the dance floor. When they were close enough to a doorway, Mamoru grabbed her hand, and led her through the mazelike passageways to her bedroom. They stopped just outside her doorway.

"Mamo-chan, why-"

"Close your eyes."

"What are you up to?"

"Just close your eyes, and no peeking. Just trust me."

"I always trust you Mamo-chan," she closed her eyes, and her other senses took over. She felt Mamoru's strong hands take hers as he guided her into her bedroom. She could smell his unique scent, mixed with that of the smell of candles and roses. Fighting the urge to open her eyes she felt warm lips press against her own.

"Open you eyes Usa-ko." The room was dim, but brilliantly lit at the same time by dozens of candles assorted around her chambers. Rose petals were everywhere, and Usagi was taken aback by everything around her. Looking at Mamoru, she realized he was down on one knee in front of her. She smiled happily down at him, scarcely holding tears at bay.

"Princess, Usagi, Usa-ko. My life. My love," he squeezed her hands, "I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to be with you forever. I _need_ to be with you forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box, "Usa-ko, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" he opened the box revealing a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh Mamo-chan! Yes, yes, yes!" her tears came now, making no effort to hold them back. He stood, lifting Usagi in a tight embrace, kissed her passionately. When he regrettably let her go, he knelt one again, and placed the ring on her delicate finger. He got to his feet, sweeping Usagi easily in his arms, and carried her to the bed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Cleatus."

"What do you want Medea?" he had been watching the princess sleeping in her chambers, and she was not alone. He was angered when he saw Mamoru propose, but it was nothing compared to how infuriated he became when he saw the couple make love. He wanted to be the man to have her virginity. It was a treachery he would make the prince pay for when the proper time came.

"I was thinking."

"Not a good sign."

Medea was slightly hurt by his comment, because not the faintest shred of humor lay within it, "Sir, you must eat. Ever since that orb was activated this morning, you haven't left. You need your strength for tomorrow."

"Then have some sent up."

"Sir, maybe you should take a break from the spying."

"_Spying_. _Spying_? Why, I'm gathering information, keeping tabs, but never would I spy."

"Brother-"

"You may leave."

"But Cleatus-"

"Leave!"

Medea saluted and left, her feelings a little battered. A single tear fell down her cheek. Her brother was getting too obsessed with the princess. But as he was her _older_ brother, and only family, she would always follow him. No matter what.

"Not much longer my Usagi, you will know me as you could never know him," he was sweating as he watched her with such intent; his hands were tightly fisted, making his knuckles turn white.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author's note: Now you know the mysterious man's name. _Cleatus_ is a Greek name meaning "illustrious." Chapter 2 will be up soon. Here's a teaser:

CRASH 

"Usa-ko!" Mamoru leapt, sword ready.

A dark cloak hid the person in shadows who held Usagi from behind, a knife to her throat.

"Mam-" Usagi stopped short as her captor pressed the blade to neck.

"Who are you?" Mamoru shouted.

"Drop your sword!" the captor ordered, tightening their grip on the blade.

"What do you want?"

"I said drop it!"

Usagi whimpered as the blade cut into her flesh, not deep, but enough that crimson blood trickled down the blade, showing Mamoru they weren't jesting.

"No stop!" Mamoru dropped his sword.

"Good boy. Now if you want to see her again, alive, you will tell no one what has occurred. You will receive word on our plans for her fate." A smoke cloud burst into existence, and in the moments it cleared, the pair had disappeared.

Mamoru dropped to his knees, weeping into his hands, he softly whispered, "Usa-ko."


	3. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine (she appears later). She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to refer to _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing.).

Due to request, I will make my chapters a little longer from now on. Each chapter will be longer than the last

**Love Is All You Need**

_Chapter 2 Taken_

Mamoru's eyes flickered open as warm sunlight stroked his face. Recognition of where he was brought a wide grin. He rolled over and looked into the face of his beloved. She was still asleep, and breathing lightly, hands near her face on her pillow. He stroked her hand with his finger, trying to gently wake her. Her fingers only twitched. He sighed at his failed attempt. Moving closer to her, he gently kissed her tender lips. This tactic seemed to work, he felt her responding by kissing him right back, and laying her hand in his.

"Why did you wake me?" sleep hung on each of her words.

"Did you not want me to?"

"No."

"That hurts."

"Nothing against you, but I was dreaming about last night."

"Us?"

"Yes, and it was rather nice to dream it again."

"Why dream it?" he raised his body above hers, and kissed her with more passion then he ever had before. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him move his body closer to hers. Both were starting to breathe heavier. The second time they made love seemed to have more passion than the night before.

Mamoru lay back down, pulling Usagi close to his chest, wrapping his arm around her. She was gently scratching his chest as he caressed her back. They both fell asleep again lying in each other's arms.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Cleatus, Sir. Everything is in order. We have the witch preparing, and the weapons are all laid out in the armory, as you specified. We only wait for your word."

"Kael, come here."

"Yes Sir?"

"You fancy my sister right? She likes you, a lot. I have seen it. I want you to be the one to make sure she stays safe if anything happens. I'll be a little occupied after today, and won't be able to watch her as well. Can I trust you with this charge?"

"Yes Sir!" Kael saluted.

"Now leave me. I will give the word shortly."

"Sir!" he left, leaving Cleatus to stare at the orb again.

He needed to keep reminding himself not to be hasty as he watched Usagi be taken by Endymion again. The plan needed perfect timing. So he lay in waiting for that moment to arrive.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

A loud scream woke Mamoru like a shot.

Usagi's nursemaid, Luna, was standing in the doorway positively livid.

"PRINCESS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Her black hair was straying around her face, giving her a most disheveled look. Mamoru stood up in Usagi's defense, and instantly regretted it. He grabbed a pillow from the bed, trying to cover himself as Usagi sat up clutching the sheet to her chest, covering her breasts.

"Please, Miss Luna, I can explain," Mamoru held one of his hands out in a stop-like gesture, while using the other to hold the pillow in place.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she stomped up to Mamoru, snatched the pillow from his hand, and began beating him with it. Usagi went into a fit of giggles as she watched her nurse beat poor Mamo-chan to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Please- oww! Sto- oww!" Mamoru was hunched over on his knees, arms over his head attempting to ward off the unexpectedly powerful pillow blows.

"Luna," furious laughter, "please," more giggles, "let him be," even more laughs.

Luna stood erect and wagged a finger in Usagi's face, "How could you defend him after what he's done."

"You mean what _we've_ done?" she was no longer giggling, but she was still smiling.

"But you're- you're not even-" Usagi lifted her left hand from under the covers and wiggled her fingers in front of Luna's face. She gasped, "You mean he?" she pointed at Mamoru. Usagi nodded. Luna's eyes widened, "…and you?"

"Yes Luna. You may breathe now."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Luna hugged Usagi, then turned around and hugged Mamoru. He blushed bright red (he _was_ still naked) as Luna squealed, "We must tell your parents."

"Yes, but not now. I need to figure out the right way to tell father. A way that won't result in Mamoru's death. Because for sure father will kill him."

"He is a little protective of you. I'll help you out, on one condition."

"What?"

"Both of you put some clothes on!" they blushed as Luna left the room.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Cleatus gave the word, and his minions were off, "Soon my love, soon," he followed the others.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi had changed into a casual court dress (if you could call white silk casual) while Mamoru replaced his armor.

He was tying his sword strap when Usagi spoke, "Mamo-chan."

"Yes Usa-ko?"

"I feel cold." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"Better?"

"A little."

"What's wrong love?"

"I have this feeling," just then the sound of brief sword fighting was followed by the clatter of armor hitting stone.

"Stay here," Mamoru walked to the window and looked down. A palace guard was on the ground, blood pooling around him.

_**CRASH**_

A cloaked man tumbled through the other window in Usagi's chambers launching him self at the princess. Skilled hands flicked a blade to her throat from behind.

"Usa-ko!" Mamoru quickly drew his blade.

"Drop it! Or she dies!"

Mamoru didn't move. The fear in Usagi's eyes was crumbling, "Who are you?"

"Drop your sword," her captor's face was shadowed by the dark cloak.

"Mam-" Usagi stopped short as her captor pressed the blade to her neck.

"Who are you?" Mamoru shouted.

"Drop your sword!" the man ordered, tightening his grip on the blade.

"What do you want?"

"I said drop it!"

Usagi whimpered as the blade cut into her flesh, not deep, but enough that crimson blood trickled down the blade, showing Mamoru they weren't jesting.

"No stop!" Mamoru dropped his sword.

"Good boy. Now if you want to see her again, alive, you will tell no one what has occurred. You will receive word on our plans for her fate within the hour." A cloud of smoke burst into existence, in the moments it cleared, but the pair had disappeared.

Mamoru dropped to his knees, weeping into his hands, "Usa-ko."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author's Note: Ooo new character. _Kael_ is a Celtic/Gaelic name meaning "mighty warrior."

Also: Usagi's father isn't violent at all, but he is protective. He would never actually _kill_ Mamoru, maybe strip him a few limbs, but never _kill_ him.

Chapter three should be up soon. In chapter 3, you'll get to see what Cleatus has in store for Usagi and what he has planned for Mamoru.


	4. Weapons and Tools

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine. She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to refer to _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing ;).

Due to request, I will make my chapters a little longer from now on. Each chapter will be longer than the last.

**Love Is All You Need**

_Chapter 3: Weapons and Tools_

Usagi felt a hand upon her own. She felt groggy and couldn't focus her eyes, so she kept them closed, "Mamoru, is that you? What happened?"

"You're safe now, that man will never touch you again, as long as I live," he leaned down and kissed her. Usagi's eyes opened wide, her vision was still blurred, but she could make out a man with light brown hair hovering over her.

"Who are you?" she said in fear.

"Your true love."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru felt so helpless just sitting on Usagi's bed, waiting for word. He kept replaying everything in his head, thinking of things he could have done differently. Despair hung over him in an ominous cloud, ever building.

Mamoru's feeling had become fueled by rage, and he drew his sword ready to kill when he heard the sound of a shuffling foot on stone. A woman garbed completely in black was standing in the broken window, an arrow strung in a longbow aimed at Mamoru's heart. Her outfit was close fitting, and her face was half covered, "Even if you were to strike, my arrow would pierce your heart before you could remove your sword from my body, drop it!"

"That is not the first time I have been told that today, and I'll be damned if I do it again!" Mamoru shouted.

"You want to know where your princess is, you'll cooperate. I'll tell you what, I'll lower my bow, you lower your sword, then we can talk like civilized people."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Do you have a choice? If my captain does not hear from me by sundown, the princess will die, I can promise you that," she lowered her bow, but kept it pulled taut.

Seeing her gesture, Mamoru lowered his sword, "Where is Usagi?"

"First there are a few conditions."

"Surely."

"One, any threat made in part to my well being, or any others you may encounter will result in her death. Two, you will follow all of our instruction if she is to remain unharmed. Finally, keep your mouth shut unless spoken to when we get there."

"Get where?"

"Do you agree?"

"Yes, now take me to her."

"It's not that simple. Follow me," Mamoru was about to speak when she leapt from the window. He followed, not knowing what might be ahead.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Who are you?" Usagi's eyes were slowly, but steadily clearing. She tried blinking to speed the process to no avail. She also was having trouble moving much, and it scared her to fell trapped like this.

"Like I said, I am your true love. But if you wish you can call me Cleatus. I apologize if you fell a bit groggy, but it was necessary to drug you to bring you here. The potion we used should wear off in a short time. I'll send Poppy in with the antidote," he snapped his fingers, and a woman entered the room, a tray in her hands. He stood, "I'll be back soon love," he leaned down and kissed her. Usagi longed to rub him off her lips as he left, but she could only manage to barely twitch her fingers.

The woman set down the tray on the table near the bed Usagi was laying on. On it was a small mug. The woman lifted, and brought it to Usagi's lips, "Drink." Usagi did as bade, and after feeling the warm liquid travel through her throat, her vision cleared in a matter of seconds. The woman was a small plump, portly woman with a warm smile on her face. Her hair had silver streaks, but her natural auburn had not yet faded. "How do you feel dear?"

"Better," Usagi slowly sat up, laying her hand across her chest.

"The dizziness should wear off momentarily. I feel so awful about all this."

"Why should you feel bad?"

"I was the one who concocted the elixir they drugged you with. But I had no choice."

"Are you being held here against your will?"

"Aye, I am. They captured me for my arts. They've been using my gift to aid their kidnapping of you, made a tool out of me as it were. Name's Poppy by the way."

"Hello, I am Princess Usagi. Do you know why I have been brought here?"

"To be with me," Cleatus had entered making hardly any sound, "Poppy leave. You need to make the hallucination potion, and the control potion for when our guest arrives."

"Yes sir," a guard came in and escorted Poppy out.

"G-guest?" she stood, and began to tremble.

"Yes, I just received word that Endymion is on his way. It seems my sister didn't have too much trouble getting him here," Usagi gasped in fear. Cleatus grabbed her and held her to his chest, "It's ok. I won't let him have you."

"Let me go!" Usagi pushed herself away from him. Suddenly a hand came across her face, violently striking her as she fell, hitting her head hard against the stone floor. She did not move.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Beings as you know who I am, can I know your name, so I can stop referring to you as _you_."

"Medea. And you just broke rule number three."

"You said not to speak _when we get there_, not now. But thank you, now I know the name of one of you. When I save Usagi, I'm sure the kings guard can find out who you're working with."

Medea started laughing, "Not likely. And don't bother pulling that knife on me, I'm much faster than you at small blades, I guarantee it," Mamoru had been reaching for the knife in his belt, hoping to take her by surprise, and use her as a hostage.

"Long bow, knives, two short swords on your back, and a bastard sword comfortably at your hip. How is it you learned all these weapons?"

"You mean because I'm a woman."

"No- n-not what I meant," Mamoru actually felt himself turning red!

"Ha! If you must know, my brother taught me. He needed a skilled warrior to act as third in command. Someone he could trust."

"Why not second?"

"Quiet!" she made a shrill whistle, a few moments passed, and a similar whistle answered back not far away. "Come," she took off at a jog, Mamoru soon followed.

They came upon an open glade, where a man stood with three horses, "Kael, has my brother received word?"

"Yes, when our scout spotted you about an hour ago, we sent a messenger."

"Good," she gestured towards Mamoru, "We ride from here." She hopped on one of the horses, as Kael climbed another. Mamoru mounted the last, and in a few seconds, Medea took off at a trot, and he followed, Kael behind.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

They traveled for hours. Medea stopped, and Mamoru despaired when he thought she was suggesting they camp, but he was wrong, "Over that hill is the castle. Remember the rules, and she will remained unharmed. You will meet my brother, and captain, and he will set some new rules. Obey, and he'll make it easier for you."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've been kind of busy. I changed it a little from what I originally wanted to put in this chapter. Here's a teaser for chapter four:

Mamoru peered through the window Medea indicated. He saw Usagi lying in a large bed. She was speaking to a man sitting beside her. She slowly sat up, wrapped her arms around him, and the kissed as he lowered her to the bed.

"An illusion! My Usa-ko would never betray me, never!" he wrapped his hand around Medea's throat. He lifted her against the wall as he peered through the window again. The man named Cleatus was removing Usagi's clothing as she writhed beneath him, "No, it can't be…"


	5. Living Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine. She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to refer to _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing ;).

Due to request, I will make my chapters a little longer from now on. Each chapter will be longer than the last.

**_WARNING:_** This chapter contains detailed dialect of a sex/rape situation. If this offends you, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! There is an alternate chapter in the menu which tones down the rape scene, to where it is not detailed only mentioned.

**Love is All You Need **

_Chapter 4: Living Nightmares_

Mamoru was last to crest the hill. A great castle lay before him, and he muttered under his breath, "Usa-ko."

Medea said, "Follow me." She led the way to the castle. A 20-foot wide moat separated them from the gate.

A guard called from the tower above, "Who goes there?"

"Medea, Kael, and the guest the captain has been expecting. Lower the bridge."

He gestured with his hand to someone out of sight, "Aye!" and the drawbridge lowered.

Medea spoke as she led across the bridge, "From now on Endymion, you will not speak unless given leave, and remember what I told you."

Mamoru nodded, "Yes."

"Follow," she dismounted.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi's head was ringing when she woke back in the bed after Cleatus had struck her. Poppy was using a cloth to wipe the princess's brow. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Poppy absentmindedly wiped them, "Are you okay dear? He strikes hard that man. Drink this, it will help your head," she set another mug to her lips, and Usagi drank.

The image of Cleatus' hand coming closer to her face repeated endlessly before her eyes. She whimpered slightly as she thought of Mamoru, and how he would have protected her from such brutality. She wondered if he was coming to save her, she had no idea how long she had been in this awful dungeon. Her eyes widened, maybe they killed him, or worse, maybe he wasn't coming for her after all.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru was being led through a maze of torch lit corridors. They passed many doors, and at each one he had wondered if Usagi was behind it in heaven knows what shape. He feared for her. He didn't know why she had been brought here, or why they had led him to her. _But what if she's not even here?_ He shook the thought, where else could they take her?

"In here," Medea broke his silent debate as she opened a large oak door that led into a small courtyard. He assumed it to be in the middle of the castle as four three-story walls surrounded him, with the door as the only relief from gray stone. The place was a carpet of grass with but a single tree with a plain stone bench nestled beneath it. "Wait here, and don't cause any trouble, I'll be back momentarily." She left, and he heard the sound of her fastening the bolt with a heavy thud on the other side.

He whispered, "Usa-ko."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi's heart nearly leapt from her chest when she heard his voice, "Leave us, NOW!" Poppy sprang from her stool, and hustled out of the room, hastily grabbing the pieces to her kit.

Cleatus sauntered up to the bed and lightly sat next to Usagi's trembling form. "Shh love it's ok. I won't hurt you, just be a good little girl, and everything will be alright," he stroked her face, "Drink this." He forced her mouth open more quickly than Usagi could muster any resistance and dumped an icy liquid down her throat. He pressed his mouth over hers so she was forced to swallow. She nearly choked, and when he sat up, she tried to cough and found her body unwilling to move.

He answered her unspoken question, "It's a lovely little potion, and I get to control you with the merest command. Kiss me."

To her astonishment she moved herself up to him and kissed him lightly. Tears streamed down her face. "Don't cry love, it is what you want, you just don't know it yet. Now, kiss me again, but with more passion." She did. "Good, again, but longer," she obeyed. This torture continued until she was forced to kiss him with more vigor that he only increased as time wore on.

"I tire of these games, how about something more exciting? Show me you tits." before she could recover from the shock of the command, she found herself undoing her dress. Her breasts were exposed as the top folded down around her waist. "It is time," he moved to the opposite wall and pushed in a stone. A section of the wall moved away, and a mirror was exposed. It wasn't rightfully a mirror, as it didn't seem to reflect anything in front of it. Usagi didn't have time to dwell on the mirror as she was being fully stripped by Cleatus as he kissed her neck. When her dress was successfully dropped to the floor he roughly forced her to the bed.

"Play with yourself and moan as I undress," Usagi slipped her hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit. She moaned sounds of false pleasure as he removed his shirt and trousers. She continued rubbing her clit and used her other hand to massage a breast as she moaned louder. He was no longer clothed as he stood there and watched her, his cock growing visibly larger by the second. He reached down and started pumping his hand around the erection. His breathing increased, and he pumped harder, "Shit."

He stopped masturbating and gave another order to Usagi, "Stop," she did. "Now spread your legs." He lowered himself down on the bed over her. With the head of his cock he probed her clit, "Moan in pleasure, call my name, and fuck me like you did the prince." Her throat moaned but her heart and head screamed as he forced his penis deep inside of her, painfully stretching her. He pulled out and pumped again harder, and she moaned and called his name in return.

He raped her for what felt an eternity when she felt a warm liquid oozing down her clit as he kept fucking her, milking himself inside of her. He collapsed on her, still slightly gyrating, still not satisfied. In moments he was sleeping, crushing the slight princess beneath him. She could feel he was still within her as his breathing evened out. She silently wept. _Mamo-chan, help me._

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru had been pacing when Medea returned. She said nothing but simply walked up to the wall adjacent to the door and pushed in a false stone. A section of wall slid to the side revealing a window. "Come and see prince. Your princess has chosen Cleatus, not you." He walked towards her.

Mamoru peered through the window Medea indicated. He saw Usagi lying in a large bed. She was speaking to a man sitting beside her. She slowly sat up, and kissed the man. She kept kissing him becoming more passionate, and before Mamoru's eyes, she revealed her breasts to the man. He stripped her fully, and undressed as she put on a show for him. Things progressed, and Mamoru looked in fear as he looked at his true love. His whole world shattered to pieces as he watched them.

"An illusion! My Usa-ko would never betray me, never!" he wrapped his hand around Medea's throat. He lifted her against the wall as he peered through the window again. The man named Cleatus was thrusting into Usagi as she writhed beneath him, "No, it can't be…"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author here: He, he. Sorry to leave you hangin'. And sorry for taking soooo long to update, things were hectic! First I had to work extra shifts, then my computer crashed, then my internet wasn't working, then I went on vacation. I only just got back today. I should have chapter five by Tuesday or Wednesday. Until then here's a small trailer:

Mamoru and Cleatus fought. Both skilled swordsmen, and both exacting each other's moves; parry, thrust, block. The battle wore on, and both knew the first to make a mistake, was the first to die. Usagi screamed as blood spattered on the floor. Armor clanked when sword hit and slipped beneath the breastplate, hitting a weak spot. Shock was written across both men's faced as Mamoru felt his knees buckle, and he fell to the floor, blood pooling down his side.


	6. Alternate Ch 4 Living Nightmares

**ALTERNATE CHAPTER FOUR. THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO WANTED THE "READER FRIENDLY" LESS SEXUAL VERSION.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. However Poppy is mine. She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to refer to _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing ;).

Due to request, I will make my chapters a little longer from now on. Each chapter will be longer than the last.

WARNING: Contains harsh language.

**Love is All You Need **

_Chapter 4: Living Nightmares_

Mamoru was last to crest the hill. A great castle lay before him, and he muttered under his breath, "Usa-ko."

Medea said, "Follow me." She led the way to the castle. A 20-foot wide moat separated them from the gate.

A guard called from the tower above, "Who goes there?"

"Medea, Kael, and the guest the captain has been expecting. Lower the bridge."

He gestured with his hand to someone out of sight, "Aye!" and the drawbridge lowered.

Medea spoke as she led across the bridge, "From now on Endymion, you will not speak unless given leave, and remember what I told you."

Mamoru nodded, "Yes."

"Follow," she dismounted.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi's head was ringing when she woke back in the bed after Cleatus had struck her. Poppy was using a cloth to wipe the princess's brow. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Poppy absentmindedly wiped them, "Are you okay dear? He strikes hard that man. Drink this, it will help your head," she set another mug to her lips, and Usagi drank.

The image of Cleatus' hand coming closer to her face repeated endlessly before her eyes. She whimpered slightly as she thought of Mamoru, and how he would have protected her from such brutality. She wondered if he was coming to save her, she had no idea how long she had been in this awful dungeon. Her eyes widened, maybe they killed him, or worse, maybe he wasn't coming for her after all.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru was being led through a maze of torch lit corridors. They passed many doors, and at each one he had wondered if Usagi was behind it in heaven knows what shape. He feared for her. He didn't know why she had been brought here, or why they had led him to her. _But what if she's not even here?_ He shook the thought, where else could they take her?

"In here," Medea broke his silent debate as she opened a large oak door that led into a small courtyard. He assumed it to be in the middle of the castle as four three-story walls surrounded him, with the door as the only relief from gray stone. The place was a carpet of grass with but a single tree with a plain stone bench nestled beneath it. "Wait here, and don't cause any trouble, I'll be back momentarily." She left, and he heard the sound of her fastening the bolt with a heavy thud on the other side.

He whispered, "Usa-ko."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi's heart nearly leapt from her chest when she heard his voice, "Leave us, NOW!" Poppy sprang from her stool, and hustled out of the room, hastily grabbing the pieces to her kit.

Cleatus sauntered up to the bed and lightly sat next to Usagi's trembling form. "Shh love it's ok. I won't hurt you, just be a good little girl, and everything will be alright," he stroked her face, "Drink this." He forced her mouth open more quickly than Usagi could muster any resistance and dumped an icy liquid down her throat. He pressed his mouth over hers so she was forced to swallow. She nearly choked, and when he sat up, she tried to cough and found her body unwilling to move.

He answered her unspoken question, "It's a lovely little potion, and I get to control you with the merest command. Kiss me."

To her astonishment she moved herself up to him and kissed him lightly. Tears streamed down her face. "Don't cry love, it is what you want, you just don't know it yet. Now, kiss me again, but with more passion." She did. "Good, again, but longer," she obeyed. This torture continued until she was forced to do more things for him, until her was fully raping her.

He collapsed on her. In moments he was sleeping, crushing the slight princess beneath him. She could feel he was still within her as his breathing evened out. She silently wept. _Mamo-chan, help me._

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru had been pacing when Medea returned. She said nothing but simply walked up to the wall adjacent to the door and pushed in a false stone. A section of wall slid to the side revealing a window. "Come and see prince. Your princess has chosen Cleatus, not you." He walked towards her.

Mamoru peered through the window Medea indicated. He saw Usagi lying in a large bed. She was speaking to a man sitting beside her. She slowly sat up, and kissed the man. She kept kissing him becoming more passionate, and before Mamoru's eyes, she revealed her breasts to the man. He stripped her fully, and undressed as she put on a show for him. Things progressed, and Mamoru looked in fear as he looked at his true love. His whole world shattered to pieces as he watched them.

"An illusion! My Usa-ko would never betray me, never!" he wrapped his hand around Medea's throat. He lifted her against the wall as he peered through the window again. The man named Cleatus making love to Usagi as she writhed beneath him, "No, it can't be…"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Author here: He, he. Sorry to leave you hangin'. And sorry for taking soooo long to update, things were hectic! First I had to work extra shifts, then my computer crashed, then my internet wasn't working, then I went on vacation. I only just got back today. I should have chapter five by Tuesday or Wednesday. Until then here's a small trailer:

Mamoru and Cleatus fought. Both skilled swordsmen, and both exacting each other's moves; parry, thrust, block. The battle wore on, and both knew the first to make a mistake, was the first to die. Usagi screamed as blood spattered on the floor. Armor clanked when sword hit and slipped beneath the breastplate, hitting a weak spot. Shock was written across both men's faced as Mamoru felt his knees buckle, and he fell to the floor, blood pooling down his side.


	7. Death and Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have. Never will. Hello duh. And do not own any of its characters. Though I wish I owned Mamoru, tee hee. However Poppy is mine. She makes an appearance in every one of my Sailor Moon fics.

Authors Note: "SMSMSMSMSMSMSM" represents a page break. If you read this please review. I accept anonymous reviews, and am glad to hear any opinions, whether good or bad (I prefer to refer to _bad_ as "constructive." So if you have any problems, let me know. I can only improve my writing ;).

**Love is All You Need **

_Chapter 5: Death and Resolution_

Usagi wept, not only was she ashamed of what had happened, but also Cleatus' crushing weight was making it more and more difficult to breathe. He stirred and she whimpered.

The potion he had used had worn off, but she dare not move lest he wake him. In her thoughts she kept calling out to Mamoru to save her. Cleatus said he was coming to the castle, but was he already here and a prisoner? And worse, what would he do if had seen her with the cruelty that now laid on top of her. From someone else's point of view it would seem like they really were lovers. She wept.

"Love why do you cry?" Cleatus was looking at her with a piercing stare.

"Please," Usagi didn't move as she felt him beginning to grow erect.

"I will soothe your tears," he kissed her hard, and Usagi felt his tongue invade her mouth. She did the only thing she could think of, she bit down as hard as she could. He screamed and she could taste blood in her mouth. He struck her had across the face, and her head swam. Her vision went fuzzy, but she still tried to fight back.

She blindly thrust her knee upward, and it made contact with his abdomen. He grunted and fell backward. Usagi took the opening and ran to the door, but he was too fast. He was soon upon her and thrust his body up against hers crushing her painfully into the door. He grabbed her and threw her too the floor. She struck her head for a second time on the unyielding stone.

Her eyes unfocused she felt him on top of her, "Going to be resistant? I will have my way with you!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru looked through the window again seeing movement. The couple was stirring. Usagi was crying! Fear was written across her face like a man about to be hung. He saw the man named Cleatus kiss her, and she struggled. The man quickly sat up blood dribbling down his chin as he hit her hard.

Medea had been struggling to breathe and pulled a dagger from her waistband. Mamoru saw the flash of metal just in time as her blade swept through the air where Mamoru's throat had been. He dropped her and as she choked for air he drew his sworn and hit her with the hilt on the back of the head knocking her unconscious just as she looked up.

Mamoru looked through the window and saw Cleatus throw Usagi to the floor. She had managed to reach the door but not fast enough. Mamoru screamed, "USAGI!" and tried to punch the window. It cracked but did not break. He could see Cleatus on top of her attempting to rape her. He understood now that Usagi had been raped, and she hadn't betrayed him. Lowering his shoulder he thrust all his weight into the glass, and dove through as it shattered.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi tried to resist, but the last blow to her head made her disorientated. She heard glass cracking, and saw the mirror was cracked. But it wasn't a mirror anymore, it was a window and Mamoru was on the other side!

She looked back at Cleatus, and blood from his mouth dripped onto her face.

CRASH! Mamoru burst through the window rolling and landing in a crouch ready to attack. Cleatus was too agile though and quickly got to his feet dragging Usagi up with him. He grabbed a dagger from his belt sitting on the small table next to him, and flicked it to Usagi's neck.

"Let her go!"

"She is mine you foul prince, but if you come any closer, she will be denied to both of us. Drop your sword!" Mamoru was so sick of hearing those words that he acted quickly, charging at Cleatus. Usagi felt the cold steel grind across her neck, and she fell unconscious and Cleatus quickly threw the dagger at Mamoru. It pierced him in the left shoulder, and Mamoru yelled, "Usa-ko!"

It gave Cleatus enough time to draw his sword. Cleatus waited to see if Mamoru would recover for as he thought he was the better swordsman, Mamoru wore armor and he was nude.

"You will pay!" tears were streaming down Mamoru's face as looked at Usagi lying motionless on the floor. They engaged in the fight.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Usagi opened her eyes. Mamoru and Cleatus were fighting. A searing pain came over her and she felt the cut. Cleatus had cut too low and had grazed her collarbone. She watched the men fight, struggling to regain her focus. She managed to lift herself off the floor a few inches when she heard a loud grunt from Mamoru.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru and Cleatus fought. Both skilled swordsmen, and both exacting each other's moves; parry, thrust, block. The battle wore on, and both knew the first to make a mistake, was the first to die. Mamoru saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Usagi sitting up. That little distraction was all Cleatus needed. Mamoru grunted and Usagi screamed as blood spattered on the floor. Armor clanked when sword hit and slipped beneath the breastplate. Shock was written across both men's faced as Mamoru felt his knees buckle, and he fell to the floor, blood pooling down his side.

Cleatus looked down, satisfaction played in his eyes and he readied for a killing blow. Mamoru thrust upward with his longsword, and the blade cut straight through Cleatus' chest and exited through the back of his neck. Mamoru pulled his sword free and Cleatus' body went limp, crumbling to the floor.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi rushed to his side blood running down her bear chest.

"Usa-ko, you're ok, I'm so glad," he pushed himself up.

"Don't move," Usagi was crying, and Mamoru wiped the tears.

"It's ok, he only grazed my side, it's a minor wound."

"You mean you faked it being a death blow?"

"I had to."

"How cold you scare me like that! I thought you would die!'

"Oh Usa," he laughed and winced, "It still hurts like hell though."

A woman burst through the door, it was Poppy, "Oh gods!" she looked around at all the blood, and saw the couple, both bleeding from deep cuts, and Usagi naked.

"I put all on the castle in a sleep to escape. Never put a witch in charge of meals. I was coming to rescue you dearie, but it seems you need healing instead." She pulled a pouch from her pocked and undid the drawstring. Inside was a sparkling white dust that she sprinkled on the cuts of both Mamoru and Usagi. She murmured a short incantation and blew the dust away. The only thing left was blood from now nonexistent wounds. Which Poppy quickly wiped away with a cloth also retrieved from her pocket.

"I'm sorry dearie, but I don't have the herbs to ease the pain from the hits."

"Oh that's ok, thank you Po-" Usagi passed out.

"Usa-ko!" Mamoru grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Oh, she'll be ok, she's just exhausted. No food or water, potions, cuts, beatings, and the like. You'd be exhausted too. Now let's get out of here, I didn't make enough sleep draught to last long." Mamoru nodded. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around Usagi and lifted her into his arms.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Authors Note: Thank you all who have reviewed! I enjoy reading them very much! Sorry it took me so long, but the epilogue should be up soon to tie things up. Don't miss it!

By the way, yes Cleatus is dead. Dead, dead, DEAD! He cannot come back, and good riddance.


End file.
